The present invention relates to a sealing method, and more specifically to a method of sealing a nozzle.
Ink spillage may significantly decrease bonding strength between a nozzle plate and a flexible material of a fluid injection device. Spilled ink may further block nozzles after drying. If the bond therebetween was not set completely, colors expression may be misrepresented due to ink mixing.
Related methods of bonding a nozzle plate and a flexible material are described in the following. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,060, a low temperature melting material is used as a medium for bonding an uneven nozzle plate and a flexible material. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,323, an external material of a cartridge is melted to bond a nozzle plate and a flexible material. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,802, nozzles are directly covered by a sealing member, and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,875, nozzles are covered by an electrometric seal.
Ink spillage, however, may commonly occur at low pressure or in high temperature environments during transportation or storage. The related methods cannot prevent ink spillage, causing a decrease in bonding strength between a nozzle plate and a flexible material, reducing yield.
Thus, a sealing method which can reduce ink spillage and increase bonding strength between a nozzle plate and a flexible material capable of adapting to environmental variations of transportation and storage is desirable.